Escudo
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Así como ElCid de Capricornio vivió para convertirse en una espada, yo, Sísifo de Sagitario, he vivido para llegar a ser el escudo que protegería a mis seres queridos del sufrimiento que la Guerra Santa traería.


He actualizado mi profile, para quien esté interesado en saber cómo va el progreso del resto de mis fics.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Recuerdo que, hace muchos años, tuve una conversación muy profunda con mi hermano mayor. Lo llamo conversación, aunque prácticamente sólo habló él. Su voz transmitía tal sabiduría, tal pasión, que me encontré fascinado ante sus palabras. Aquella tarde me contó que las guerras no eran más que inútiles batallas entre dos bandos que siempre acababan con sufrimiento. Sufrían los perdedores al ver cómo su causa fracasaba. Sufrían los ganadores al ver cómo sus compañeros no estaban con ellos para celebrar la victoria. Sufrían los inocentes, que sin pertenecer a ningún bando, se habían visto envueltos en el conflicto. Sufría la tierra por todo el daño causado a aquellos que solamente quieren vivir en armonía con la naturaleza. Ese día tomé la decisión de convertirme en un escudo que protegiera al mundo de su sufrimiento.<p>

Ha llovido mucho desde entonces. Mi hermano Ilias no está a mi lado para servirme de modelo. Ya no cuento con su sabiduría, pero siento que yo mismo me he vuelto más sabio con el paso del tiempo. La Guerra Santa ha empezado y por fin ha llegado el momento en que este escudo en que me he convertido tiene que probar su valía para defender todo aquello que me es preciado.

Lucho por la diosa Atenea, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Quiero protegerla de su destino, por imposible que parezca. No puedo evitar recordar cada vez que la veo que fui yo quien le sacó del lugar donde era feliz con su hermano y su mejor amigo para traerla aquí. Ahora su hermano es el avatar de Hades y su mejor amigo no es otro que el caballero que viste la armadura de bronce de Pegaso. Tres niños que eran inseparables ahora están destinados a luchar entre ellos. A pesar de esto, ella no guarda ni una molécula de rencor hacia mí en su interior. Su alma es pura y pretendo protegerla aunque sea a cambio de mi vida.

También lucho por Regulus, el hijo de mi hermano. Mi sobrino es todo un prodigio a la hora de combatir y tiene un manejo del cosmos magnífico, pero no es más que un niño que se siente perdido. Siento que no he estado a la altura de Ilias a la hora de guiarle, pero he tratado de hacer siempre lo mejor para él. Lucho para que él no tenga que morir en esta guerra. Ilias no me lo perdonaría. Lucharé para preservar su sonrisa hasta mi último aliento.

No lucho únicamente por mi diosa y mi sobrino. Además, lucho por la tierra que alberga tanta vida en su seno. Esa tierra de la que ahora Ilias forma parte. Un lugar en el que las generaciones futuras puedan vivir en paz, como a él le habría gustado. Mientras me queden fuerzas, defenderé lo que considero que es el legado de mi hermano.

Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero nada es tan fácil como parece.

Mi lucha con Aiacos de la Garuda ha lesionado gravemente mis nervios. No es un problema, un escudo no necesita sentir. Sólo necesita soportar los golpes que se dirijan hacia él. Ataque tras ataque. Embestida tras embestida. No hay dolor que impida a un escudo ejercer su función principal.

No sólo he perdido mis nervios durante esa batalla, también he perdido la vista. Me he visto obligado a reventarme los ojos para combatir su técnica más temible. Por suerte, un escudo no necesita ver para saber cuándo debe actuar. Los ojos, por lo tanto, son una pérdida que me puedo permitir.

Mis oídos han sido más que suficiente para enterarme de que, primero la diosa Atenea y luego Pegaso, se han ofrecido voluntarios para que pesen la lealtad de sus corazones. He intervenido justo a tiempo para ocupar su lugar. Un escudo no necesita un corazón, solo necesita a alguien a quien proteger.

Ya no siento. No veo. Mi corazón ha abandonado mi pecho. Pero aún tengo una misión que cumplir. Para proteger aquello que me importa debo abrir paso a aquellos que a partir de ahora van a pasar a la acción. Debo emplear las fuerzas que me quedan, que me mantienen con vida, para dar esperanza a quienes aún tienen la oportunidad de llegar hasta el final de esta guerra.

Me abandonan las fuerzas pero estoy en paz. Al final he llegado a ser el escudo que siempre quise ser. Nunca pretendí sobrevivir, al fin y al cabo, todo escudo acaba por romperse. Me pregunto si así es como se sintió ElCid al fundirse con su técnica, Excalibur, en sus últimos momentos de vida. Logró su objetivo, pero pagó un precio extremadamente alto.

Yo, Sísifo de Sagitario, soy ni más ni menos que un escudo cuya vida y muerte sirvieron para proteger a los inocentes de su sufrimiento, tal y como Ilias me enseñó. Sólo queda esperar que mi sacrificio no haya sido en vano.


End file.
